


Practicing

by kellyismyfave



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Kelly misses Nick, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyismyfave/pseuds/kellyismyfave
Summary: From Bait & Switch:“I had a lot of nights alone,” Kelly said. Nick raised his head, and their noses brushed. Kelly’s breath was warm against his lips. “I called your name every damn time.”Spoilers for Touch & Geaux, Shock & Awe, and Bait & Switch.





	Practicing

There was nothing to do.

The past few days had been a whirlwind. First the return home to Colorado, the haze of sleep and pills. Then the kiss with Nick and the discovery that it wasn’t just friendship and affection between them but also a shocking level of desire and even the blossoming possibility of love. Then the gut-wrenching news of Sidewinder’s imminent deployment. The bullet wound was a scratch compared to that. 

Now Kelly was alone. He and Zane had seen the boys off in Charlotte and after a night in Baltimore, he had made his way back to Colorado. Slowly, because his wound was still healing — taking advantage of wheelchair service at the airport and getting a cab to his cabin. Where he was once again surrounded by four walls and acres of wilderness. Funny — Kelly considered himself a friend of solitude, a man happier by himself in nature than in more social circumstances, but now that the reality of things had set in, he craved company. One person’s company, in particular.

He sighed deeply and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. It wasn’t fair. None of it was fair. They’d only gotten the first taste of what it could be like before it had been snatched away. And Nick would at least be able to focus on his mission and keeping himself and the guys alive and whole. What did Kelly have? Six months of loneliness to look forward to, the constant worry that Nick and the others might not come back, and the knowledge that he should have been with them, on top of weeks if not months of enforced solitude because of his injury. He couldn’t work, could barely walk under his own power. For a man for whom activity and athleticism were second nature, it was beyond frustrating. 

Kelly sighed again and shuffled over to his fridge. Thankfully the food inside — food Nick had stocked for him, he thought with another pang — hadn’t had a chance to go bad. He began pulling out the fixings for a simple dinner.

///

After a few hours of uninspiring TV that only half kept his mind off of his team, he dragged himself up the stairs to his loft bedroom. It took all his energy to use the bathroom and brush his teeth before he collapsed gingerly into bed. 

But despite his medication, sleep didn’t come. He couldn’t get comfortable. The dark exacerbated his fears: What would happen to Nick and the rest? Would they make it home okay? Six months was a long time — would Nick find someone else? Would Kelly? His thoughts swirled. But they kept coming back to the same thing: The brief intimacy he and Nick had shared.

No wonder. After they’d gotten word of the deployment, they hadn’t even had a chance to catch their breath before they had to start moving, making all the preparations for Nick to leave the country. There hadn’t been another opportunity to explore their newfound attraction. So now all Kelly had left was the promise that he and Nick would wait for each other and the still-vivid memories of being in Nick’s arms.

Holy shit, Nick’s arms. And all of the rest of Nick. Kelly shook his head. Who knew that the man he’d called one of his best friends for a decade and a half would be so good at turning him on? Unbidden, the memories hit him one by one — Nick’s soft lips pulling on his. Nick’s hands cradling his face. Nick’s mouth biting his neck and chest. Nick’s tongue running up his cock before swallowing it down. Nick’s wet finger teasing his asshole… Kelly groaned, all pretense of sleep leaving him. He sat up in bed and fumbled for the lamp. If thoughts of Nick were going to keep him from sleeping, at least he could put them to good use.

He grabbed the lube and tissues from the bedside table, settled in, and closed his eyes. The first memory that came to him, with vivid clarity, was Nick’s hand on Kelly’s neck as he pressed him against the wall, hard cock rubbing up and down his ass. Kelly whimpered involuntarily and held his hand to his throat, trying to mimic the feeling. His other hand slipped lower, fingers circling first one nipple, then the other, remembering the weight of Nick’s body on his back, his mouth and tongue and teeth on his neck, his hot breath in his ear. Nick’s teeth sinking into the muscles between his neck and his shoulder… Kelly’s hips jolted. He’d never thought he’d enjoy being bitten, but there it was. 

Nick had refused to fuck him. Now it would be six months or more before they’d get another chance. Kelly had been shocked at how eager he’d been for it. As recently as last week he’d never even considered sleeping with a man, but one orgasm from Nick O’Flaherty later and he’d been close to begging for it. 

What would it be like? Kelly had barely any frame of reference. He’d never had anything up his ass before Nick, had only ever wanted to put his dick into women. Is that what it would be like when Nick fucked him? Would Kelly gasp and pant and cry out and shake? Based on how he’d responded to Nick’s rough teasing, likely all of the above and more. 

Or what about Kelly putting his dick in Nick? Unbidden, an image came to him. Nick under him, head thrown back, sweat sheening his neck and chest. Kelly between his legs, thrusting into him. 

Kelly groaned, lubed up his hand, and started stroking his cock. His hips began moving up and down as if he was fucking into Nick’s ass. It would be so tight — tighter than any pussy. He imagined Nick’s fingers gripping him so hard it hurt, Nick gritting out a “Fuck, Kels!” before spurting all over himself.

That was fucking hot. Would Nick let Kelly fuck him? Probably, right? And yet, that’s not the direction they’d been heading in. Nick seemed to have some… predilections. Like his cock had been put on this earth to sink into his partner’s ass and fuck them into oblivion. And frankly, with that cock, who could blame him? Nice and thick and heavy, framed in dark reddish-blond hair. Kelly pumped himself harder. Huh — he’d never gotten hot thinking about another guy’s dick before. 

Maybe it wasn’t the dick so much as the fact that it was attached to Nick. Nick, who had turned him on with just one kiss. Nick, who didn’t even hesitate before swallowing his cock and giving him one of the best blowjobs of his life. Nick, whose relaxed and friendly demeanor hid enough sexual energy to power a volcano.

A new scenario: Kelly on his hands and knees, face pressed down into a pillow. Nick over him, hand on the back of his neck. About to do what Kelly had begged him to. 

Kelly took his hand off his cock and took a deep breath. He picked up the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He’d never had the inclination to put anything in his ass before, but after feeling Nick’s finger just inside his rim and Nick’s dick pressed against his hole, it was hard to keep it out of his mind. 

Kelly spread his legs further and touched his index finger to his asshole tentatively. Hmm, okay. He ran the finger lightly around the edge. His hips bucked up. Oh. He moved the finger right over his hole and slowly pressed it inside. He tried to take deep, relaxed breaths, and it went in easily enough. He began moving it in and out, first shallowly, then deeper. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t mind-blowing like it had been with Nick. Maybe he needed more mental stimulation.

Kelly put his other hand back on his cock and started rubbing again. Stroking his cock while fingering himself was no easy feat, especially post-abdominal wound, but he had always been bendy. He tried to angle his finger upward, toward the place he knew his prostate should be. Then he turned back to his fantasy. 

Now Nick had him facing the wall again, chest pressed against Kelly’s back, hand around his throat, only this time he was going to put his dick in. Kelly could feel it against his asshole, the promise of it — until all of a sudden it was pushing in and spreading him open. He felt the burn and the sweet pleasure. 

Kelly moaned and pushed two fingers deeper into himself. In his mind, Nick sank all the way inside him and held still, letting him get used to the sensation. Then he started moving slowly, in and out. Kelly’s fingers did the same. After a minute he sped up and gathered force until he was almost pulling them all the way out before shoving them back in. 

He gasped and felt himself clench. Something in there felt really damn good. The pressure built in his groin as he imagined Nick fucking him hard, slamming him against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. His hand still held Kelly’s throat and he was panting hot breaths into his ear. 

Kelly let out a strained sound as his fist pumped faster and faster. He was so close. In his mind Nick licked a stripe up his neck, and that was it. His hips raised up off the bed as the cum shot out of him. He basked in the waves of pleasure, feeling his muscles and even his very bones melt. His chin sank to his chest. He slumped.

After a few moments he opened his eyes. He gently pulled his fingers out and took a shaky breath, then grabbed a couple of tissues and wiped off both hands. His whole body shuddered with an aftershock. Wow — jacking off was always enjoyable but it had never been that intense before. He grinned at the thought of what Nick could do to him, even from thousands of miles away. 

Damn. There was no way around how much it sucked to be here alone, jerking off, while Nick was across the world and literally under fire for six fucking months. But... that had been fun. Very fun. Kelly smirked. Maybe practicing for Nick wouldn’t be such a chore after all.


End file.
